The Legend of the Lost Guardian
by Thunder Gust
Summary: 1000 years ago among the seven existing chaos emeralds there was another that was being protected by a secret guardian tribe. suddenly the next guardian in line was nowhere to be found. what will happen to the great power held within the emerald? You'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Alright people I suddenly have the urge to try and make a Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic buuuuut I need some time to get myself in the Sonic zone. In the meantime you guys can give me your OCs.**

**For each OC I need the following:**

**Appearance. example, type of animal, what there wear, etc.**

**Personality. Enough detail for me to understand them.**

**Gender (you'll be surprised at how many people actually forget to mention this)**

**Their abilities.**

**And weather they're good or bad.**

**feel free to give me some extra info on them if you can.**

**So yeah that's all I had to say. Please send your characters to me through PM or leave the info in the review section. P.S please don't get mad if your OC doesn't make it into the story okay? It doesn't mean that I hate you or anything it's just that...your OC didn't make it that's all. You can find my OC on my profile page.**

**Bye for now. ^_^**


	2. Official first chapter

Legend of the Lost Guardian Chapter 1

**Author: Alright my first Sonic story. First of all, to be honest I never really watched any Sonic shows as I said I would but I think I have enough knowledge: P. Alright let's get on with the story. **

**Anything Sonic related belongs to their respective owners except the OCs and storyline.**

* * *

***Inside a western-styled restaurant***

The restaurant was packed full of Mobians. Some were dancing to the music that was being blasted from a boom box. The place was medium-sized and looked very old. Most of the paint was peeling of the walls and the building looked like it could collapse at any second. The joy and excitement suddenly died down as the sound of mechanical feet marching towards the shop grew louder. The shop owners quickly locked the doors and shut the windows. A deafening silence followed as the children were held close by their parents and relatives, who were also shaking with fear.

A tan, tall man with a black beard, long black trench coat with a hoodie and was wearing an eye patch on his left eye, kicked down the door and entered the dark room. Two blue cylinder-shaped robots, called Patrol Bots, hovered next to him. He whispered something to the bots and left the placed. The robots scanned the room until they came across a figure sitting on a chair at the bar. "Target detected, put your hands up!" the figured raised his hands up and the Patrol bots hovered towards him.

Just as they reached him, he quickly turned around and punched one of them across the room and gave the other one a swift kick sending it through the window. The broken window let in some light which lit up the room a bit revealing an orange hedgehog with dark blue streaks on his quills, wearing a black sleeveless jacket with long grey sleeves, Blue sweatpants that have a red line on them from top to bottom, red shoes with two white straps.

"Reggy!" the kids cheered when they saw their favourite play mate. "Sup! Let me just finish off these two bots and maybe we could have some fun." Reggy then walked out the door and broke the patrol bot he had punched earlier by sinking his foot into it. Once outside he found that the whole place was surrounded by Saberclaws, red slender robots with sharp claws and pointy heads. "Alright..." Reggy slowly walked towards the closet Saberclaw and just stood there. "...I'll make the first move!"

The Saberclaw beeped and slashed at Reggy's head. Reggy ducked and swept the Saberclaw's legs and followed with a spinning kick to its chest sending it into the other Saberclaws. The rest of them beeped as well and ran towards him. The robots and Reggy traded blows until the whole place was clear.

The people cheered and Reggy waved his arms in the air but then he was held up in a full nelson by a headless Saberclaw. Another Saberclaw with only one arm stood up and switched its claws with a drill. The crowd gasped and watched anxiously. Reggy closed his eyes and the robots exploded. Reggy coughed and looked around for the cause of the explosion.

"What do I keep telling you? Never let your guard down!" Reggy looked behind him and saw his friend Phantom the hedgehog, Has the same hair like Shadow's, but he is a red—orange coloured hedgehog with dark flaming blue stripes, he also has Silver's chest hair also in a dark flaming blue. He has a red—orange leather jacket with dark blue flames, his gloves are like Espio's but dark flaming blue, he also has red sunglasses and shoes like Shadow's but with a dark flaming blue, red—orange and golden colours.

Reggy: *rubs his head* Sorry, I just got carried away.

Phantom: Come on. Your uncle's looking for you.

Reggy: Alright then let's go.

One of the kids shouted out "WHAT ABOUT PLAY TIME!" Reggy then waved as he and Phantom disappeared in the distance, "MAYBE LAATTEERR!"

***nearing their destination***

Phantom: Hey Reggy

Reggy: yeah what's up?

Phantom pointed at a fly that was on a tree behind them.

Phantom: Bet you can't hit that fly from here with this rock.*throws a rock at Reggy*

Reggy: Hmph, watch me *catches the rock*

*Eggman's Lair*

The transmission ended when the rock hit Eggman's flybot and he threw a tantrum, banging at his keyboard. "NO NO NOO! DAMN IT! I was this close to figuring out their hideout!" he then slouched on his office chair and massaged his cheeks.

The doors behind Eggman opened and the man who was at the restaurant before the fight walked in and laughed at Eggman.

?: I told you that you should've used my spybots.

Eggman: SHUT UP! You must have done something to my flybot to make them notice.

?: or maybe you're just getting soo old that you can't come up with something better.

Eggman: *turns around in his chair* Now look here, I let you build your Saberpaws...

?: T_T they're called Saberclaws!

Eggman: Whatever...and you also failed.

The man just sighed, turned and left the room. Eggman then sat there and thought to himself _"Just you wait. I'll come up with something big and then you'll give me the respect I deserve."_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Author: Alright guys that was my first chapter of this story. Tell me how it was, what I need to improve, what I did wrong. I really want to know if I should even continue with this story. So please leave a review.**

**P.S It's really hard to find time to write down my stuff so I apologise in advance for any delays in my chapters.**


End file.
